


狗血爱情故事

by glims



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟
Genre: M/M, 抹布情节, 架空世界, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glims/pseuds/glims
Summary: 孤儿院一起长大的浮梅因为某些原因分手后，十年后因为我的想法（划掉）因为命运相遇，然后打了一不完全的一炮的狗血故事。有续集，这里面没怎么把以前的故事讲清楚，实在是太想他们打炮了，所以先这样。
Relationships: 舟浮梅
Kudos: 5





	狗血爱情故事

1

  
浮士德意识到自己在新家附近迷路了这件事，是在半个小时前。在导航软件第五次将他带到一个需要翻墙才能过去的路线后，他就放弃了再相信那个蠢蛋语音。现在他手里提着刚买的泡面，凭着直觉走到了一个灯红酒绿的街区前。

他敢肯定自己的租房附近一定没有这样的地方——只因为这里一看就很花钱。打扮得华丽张扬的年轻男女们齐聚一堂，享受着金钱和荷尔蒙的猛烈碰撞，消耗生命、虚度青春、索取快乐，而这显然与吃泡面的浮士德完全不搭界，他路过那些艳丽的灯光，略长的卷发也能保证他不会被任何人发觉。

……不过也不绝对。比如现在，一个浑身散发着酒臭味和一些说不出来什么味道的人就一头撞进了不起眼的浮士德的怀中。

尽管从背影看起来这人已经是被酒精泡发了脑子，没想到连做酒鬼竟也是最烂的一种。他蛮不讲理地撞进浮士德怀里，在浮士德皱着眉头想推开他的瞬间，他又口齿不清地破口大骂，然后先一步推搡了浮士德一把，然后躺倒在路灯旁。

浮士德为这样的碰瓷无语了半晌，想到一句古老的他国谚语——祸不单行，觉得今晚再糟糕不过如此，拍了拍衣服就准备离开。  
可事情坏就坏在他超群的视力和没死绝的好奇心。他偏头瞟了那个该死的酒鬼一眼，那人拧着他漂亮的眉头，一只手还拽着他自己已经乱成一团的卷发，嘴唇红润晶莹，如果不是还在碎碎念着一些不用听就知道是咒骂的话语，那实在是一张过分可爱的脸。

……但可爱不是重点……好吧，还是有一点重要，但更重要的是，浮士德认识这张脸。这和他的梦魔、他的恐惧长着同一张脸，即使长大，即使扭曲，他也绝不能忘记的一张脸。

浮士德十年前的男朋友，梅菲斯特的那张脸。

2  
梅菲斯特觉得自己都快要被身后的男人捅散架了。肉体的摩擦，暧昧的声音，都让他有些厌倦和恶心。

今晚他一如既往的到酒吧或什么地方找些消遣，看那些男人把他的身体当作战利品做着无聊的争斗，为酒吧老板送了一筐又一筐的钞票，那些愚蠢的样子能够让他真实地感觉他对这个世界的认知——愚蠢、丑陋和恶心，而自己毫不意外是其中一员，只不过更聪明，也更美丽，除了本质的荒唐和不堪如出一辙——梅菲斯特厌弃世界上的几乎所有的东西。

所以这个男人赢得了今晚的胜利，但他仍然觉得无趣。激烈的性爱、炽热的喘息、他被迫跪在窗前承受的粗鲁对待，他的身体在丰富的经验中早已学会取悦自己，但他的大脑在除了高潮时那几秒的空白中，都充斥着麻木的轻蔑。

他被灌了很多酒，几乎丧失了一切抵抗和对所有事情的反应，却仍然在那个人暧昧而迷恋的目光下，推开了那张无所谓是否英俊的脸，一如既往地拒绝着性爱中的接吻。

“恶心。”他说。

结束之后，他迷迷糊糊地睡了一会，被那些刺鼻的气味和浑身疼痛的骨架一一叫醒，晃了晃疼到仿佛开裂的脑袋，一千只聒噪的乌鸦正在他的头颅里开会，他重重拍了拍他的脑袋，怒斥那些畜牲安静一些，继而毫不留恋地爬下床捡起衣服穿起来。

男人看起来的确很喜欢他，自认作为一个合格的炮友，暧昧地扯住他的手腕，要他留下来共同享受一刻温存。

梅菲斯特几乎是以仿佛被火燎到一般甩开那人，毫不掩饰自己的厌恶和嫌弃。他甚至不愿意在这个房间附带的浴室里清理自己，一边扣着自己的扣子一边笑道：“结束了白痴，别再碰我，脏死了。”

他一瘸一拐地走出房间，把那人的辱骂声关在门后，东倒西歪地走过舞池、通道，对别人递来的酒仍然来之不拒，对那些爬上他躯体的目光和手掌都置若罔闻，以此来麻木他的痛觉神经。

等到他走出这销金窟，也基本上人事不省了。

3

浮士德几乎是抱着梅菲斯特摔进门里的。他狭小逼仄的出租屋还没来得及整理行李，所以一些鸡零狗碎的东西散落得一地都是，这本来是他今晚的工作，被一只醉猫横空插队，逼得他的目光不得不越过抱着的人的身体，去查看脚下的路，再用脚尖把障碍物全部扫开，给他堪堪清理出一条可以落脚的小道来。

可惜抱着的人并不老实，他七扭八扭地乱动着自己的身体，修长的手臂和大腿都毫不矜持收敛，他踢倒了椅子，碰倒了浮士德唯一一排码整齐了的书，把浮士德桌子上瓷杯赶下了人间，四分五裂地去和阎王报道了。浮士德却好像并没有很在意，反而在这个捣蛋鬼准备用自己的脑袋和置物架的一角来个亲密会晤的时候，抬起手臂帮他聪明的脑袋挡下了这一击。

好不容易到了床边，浮士德轻轻地把这只一团糟的小鸟平放在干净的单人弹簧床上，他轻轻褪下梅菲斯特的鞋袜，熟悉到令他自己都感到惊讶，好像他们在此之前并不是十年没有见面，而只是梅菲斯特去外边疯了一圈后扑进他的怀中。

说实在的，梅菲斯特这条短裤根本遮不住他身上的种种痕迹。他白皙的腿上青青紫紫，混合着暧昧的吻痕，大腿上横陈着液体凝固后蜿蜒而上的白痕，一直延伸到裤子里面去，粘腻的触感纠缠着梅菲斯特柔嫩的皮肤。

浮士德沉默地坐在床沿上，盯着那个人因为不安而扭曲的面孔，不停地动来动去，好像正在遭受极大的折磨。他伸出一只手，轻轻拨开梅菲斯特扣得东倒西歪的衬衣领口，露出他单薄的白衬衣下更加单薄的身躯，胸口惨不忍睹地横陈着暴力性爱所致的痕迹，皮下渗血的上面是干涸的精斑，显得艳俗又糜烂。

浮士德目光暗了暗，揪住那片本来就已经被拽的不像样的衣领，忽然用力地扯开，歪斜的纽扣集体牺牲，露出地下被勉强遮盖住的大片皮肤。梅菲斯特突然被掀开衣服，冷空气一下子裹住他，他迷迷糊糊地一激灵，下意识地将自己蜷了起来。

于是浮士德粗暴的动作突然一顿，眼前这个骨骼已经长开不少的人，与十年前那个羸弱胆小的小孩微妙地重合——他们一起顶着捡来的一大片又脏又破的塑料布当作被子，年幼的梅菲斯特蜷缩在他的怀中，紧紧地贴着他，不安地在梦里继续担惊受怕。

浮士德曾经天真的想过，如果他梦里也有我就好了。

而如今十年过去，是他当然地违背这点誓言，以为他们这一辈子再难有重见的一天，谁知他们的相遇如今又以如此讽刺和戏剧化地方式重演，不明白这究竟是惩罚还是馈赠。他垂下眼睛看着这个瘦弱虚浮的人，可怜的颤抖着，终于还是轻手轻脚地将梅菲斯特细细地剥干净，放进了浴缸里，像把一枝名贵的玫瑰放进精致的玻璃罩中，然后盼望着它永不凋零。

浮士德一边用莲蓬头调试着水温，一边又要防止那个醉醺醺的人掉到浴缸底下去，在为浴缸注水的过程中，醉鬼的拳头挥得虎虎生风、水花四溅，尽管过了一会儿又突然安静下来，但最后他仍然不得不脱掉了已经全部湿掉的上衣。

这个比他的卧室更加狭小的浴室意外地装着浴霸，在中介给他热情推荐这间房子时，这也是一个巨大的卖点，当时的浮士德觉得自己根本用不上，而此时此刻看着因为寒冷发着抖的梅菲斯特，他不得不感叹还好租了这里。

再廉价的浴霸所给予的暖黄的光亮和令人舒适的温度也是骗不了人的，梅菲斯特在温暖的热水里和逐渐蒸腾起水汽的空气中，慢慢舒展开他搅在一起的眉头。浮士德轻轻地为他擦掉身上那些糟污的痕迹，细致而温柔地寸寸碰过那些肌肤，梅菲斯特的皮肤柔嫩到稍微用一点力就会留下红痕——尽管已经有了很多别的，但仍然看得浮士德脑子里的血一阵一阵往身下冲。

十年来完全没有长进，浮士德不得不面对自己的心长叹一口气。

浮士德的体温本来就偏凉，醉里不知自己身在何方的梅菲斯特在酒精和那些乱七八糟的性爱下病态地发着热的身体，无师自通地凭借着本能不停地往浮士德身上靠过去，甚至大胆地伸出手臂来靠着他圈着他，浮士德囚禁在一个奇怪的怀抱里，一度动弹不得。

不过在接触到浮士德冰凉的皮肤后，梅菲斯特突然就温顺了下来，他靠着浮士德的胸口安稳的呼吸，具有欺骗性的外表让他看起来像个无害的婴儿。

  
为了不让水花溅到梅菲斯特的眼睛，浮士德只能让他仰面躺在自己的手心里，然后再用水轻轻地冲洗他细软地发丝上那些难闻地味道。可是洗发水刚刚被均匀的抹到梅菲斯特的脑袋上——他所有的头发都被向后抚平贴在头皮上，看起来像一个奇怪的背头，然后，梅菲斯特那双掺杂着绿色的漂亮金色眼睛就慢慢睁开了。

他先是被浴霸的强光晃得又闭上了眼，于是这梦幻的颜色和他尚未消退的酒精混合在一起，给他织就了一个迷蒙的梦境。他睁开的第一眼，就看到了一个略有些锋利的下颌，那几乎不用回忆，永永远远站在他记忆最前线的身影就立刻与之重叠。他愣愣地看了好一会，几乎有些痴迷，然后才慢慢地说道：“这是梦吗？”

他的声音沙哑，除了病理性的原因，大概还和他几个小时前的激烈运动有关，所以听起来带有十分的慵懒和性感。

浮士德顿了一下，并没有接话，而是继续帮他涂着洗发水，任由梅菲斯特这样看着他，直到他准备贴着头皮帮梅菲斯特把洗发水揉出泡沫，他冰凉的手指触碰到梅菲斯特头皮的那一刻，梅菲斯特突然忍不住发出了一声反应有些过激的叫声，不过大抵因为这叫声的根源是舒适，所以听起来和床第之间的浪叫区别并不大，浮士德吓得像触电一样收回了手指。

梅菲斯特大口喘着气平复，他的身体轻轻地战栗着，也不明白自己刚才那接近高潮的感觉为何来得如此突然。他下身没有任何遮掩，已经充血抬起头来，浮士德手足无措，又不敢再这个时候扔下梅菲斯特跑开。

好在梅菲斯特自己在浴缸里翻了个身爬起来，他跪在浴缸里面朝浮士德，膝盖的淤青在碰到浴缸坚硬地底部时叫他发出一声闷哼，他浆糊般的脑子里仍然把那个喜欢在落地窗前后入的狗东西骂了十几遍，然后在疼痛的应激反应下向前倒去。

但他没有摔到地上，而是摔到浮士德的臂弯里，他在这里说不上温暖的拥抱中慌乱抬起头，生怕自己的眼睛受到一时的蒙蔽，梦境就会随之跳转到下一个场合。不过还好，因为他对上了浮士德那双同样有些无措的绿眼睛。

梅菲斯特一下子什么都忘了，他痴傻地盯着浮士德的脸，如梦似幻地问道：“浮士德，是你吗？”浮士德没有回答，他只是同样看着梅菲斯特，也没有躲开梅菲斯特小心翼翼试探着伸过来的手，梅菲斯特轻轻地碰了碰浮士德的脸，那冰凉的触感让他发出一声喟然，然后喃喃道：“我已经很久，没有做过这么好的梦了。”

似乎坚定了这是梦，所以前尘旧怨便可以一笔勾销，梅菲斯特得寸进尺地贴了上去，把嘴唇凑到浮士德前面，浮士德的内心好像还在剧烈挣扎着，他被突然的接近吓了一跳，猛然后撤了一点，两个人保持着尴尬的距离，纷纷停了下来。

梅菲斯特不满地皱了皱眉头，强硬地按着浮士德的脖子将他抓了回来，却撒娇般抱怨道：“梦里也不可以吗？”他们几乎鼻尖碰着鼻尖，梅菲斯特低声吐着热气，轻轻打在浮士德的脸颊上，搔得人心痒痒，他委屈又霸道地小声说道：“明明是我做梦，不按我的想法来可不行。”

然后他张口咬了上去。

说是咬，其实也只是象征性地用牙齿磨了磨浮士德的嘴唇，然后又讨好的收起牙齿，用他饱满温热的唇瓣飞快地在那牙齿掠过的地方啾了一下，他得逞似的笑起来，好像在做一个有趣无比的游戏，品尝一个甘甜多汁的果实，他的双臂圈住浮士德，看浮士德并没有抗拒，又爱不释手地重复了几次那个轻吻，不允许他逃出自己的掌控。

几次蜻蜓点水如同儿戏般亲吻后，梅菲斯特突然收敛了笑意，好像从一开始的惊异中缓和了过来，他用拇指摩挲着浮士德的脸颊，与对方沉默又坚韧的目光相遇：“你没有像以前那样逃走，那是不是说，我多要一点也不过分。”

他才不是商量，他在浮士德面前从来是个被纵容宠爱的孩子，于是话音刚落，他小巧灵活的舌头就滑进了浮士德的口腔。他看起来非常性急，直往浮士德扑去，浮士德不由得向后倾了几公分，只好用手环住梅菲斯特光洁的背，才堪堪将他快要将自己拆吃进腹的那股凶狠劲压下去。

梅菲斯特几乎在用一种久旱逢甘露的的心情品尝这个吻，他吮吸着浮士德的舌尖，舔过他每一寸软肉和牙齿，流连忘返地逡巡着自己的领地，野兽似地勾住对方的唇舌不让逃跑，不顾有多少溢出的唾液沿着唇角流淌下来，他不愿意分离片刻，换气也换得十分糟糕——或者说他本身也不精此道，浮士德不得不隔一会就用一只手钳住下他的下巴拖开一小寸，让他们都能得到一点喘气，两人艳红的唇舌间扯出屡屡银丝，甚至带着一丝猩红，也许是两个人互相撕咬的亲吻方式带来的遗留。

梅菲斯特被窒息感憋出了眼泪，眼眶红得像刚刚大哭了一场，然而他并不在乎，也并不满足，几乎只有片刻，他又会立马甩开浮士德的手，投入疯狂地甘泉中去。

浮士德只能让自己一半空出理智来维持他们的平衡，另一半无可逃脱地被梅菲斯特拖进欲望的深渊里。

梅菲斯特顺着他的肩膀，用手指滑过他的手臂，最后抓起浮士德的手，往自己身下他去。他短暂的喘了口气，艰难地吞咽着刚才来不及动作的唾液，凑到浮士德的耳边略带哭腔地说道：“帮帮我……”

“萨沙……”

似乎他才是被欺负得无法招架的那个人。浮士德被这个称呼惊醒，他按住梅菲斯特后脑勺的手突然颤抖，那个激烈又漫长的吻烧掉他的理智，这声呼唤却又让他遥远地会想起在什么都没有来得及发生前的午后，在花园的杂草丛里，草地上全是未干的露水，梅菲斯特，不，他那个时候还不叫这个名字，是伊诺，伊诺温热的身体紧紧抱住冰冷的他，他天真而腼腆地笑着，和自己一起偷偷地躲在那个幽暗潮湿的地方，不想让任何人找到他们。

好像天地间只剩下彼此，自己会用手臂垫着他的脑袋，避免伊诺被冰凉的露水侵袭惹上头疼。伊诺的眼睛永远看着他，带着无知的热烈和纯粹的爱意；他的语言永远滔滔不绝地流向自己，带着与任何人面前都不同的雀跃和矜柔；他雪白的脸上有着晚霞般的浮晕，向萨沙羞怯地笑着然后轻轻地贴上他的嘴唇，像真正灵动和调皮的鸟儿，只触碰了一下就离开。

在今夜之前，只是他们之间做过最出格的事情。

浮士德的眼睛暗了暗，他翻身起来也跨进浴缸里，已经浑浊的水浸过他的小腿，他浑身都在滴水，刚才的举动让他只来得及扔开莲蓬头，莲蓬头在压力下像一条蛇一样在地上蜿蜒扭曲着朝四面八方滋着水，他们俩无一幸免。

浮士德的发梢被水珠压垮，水珠划过他冰冷坚硬的皮肤，让他整个人看起来像一个真正的冷血动物，蓄势待发地盯着他的猎物。他看着梅菲斯特，只觉得胸腔里那些空洞、愤怒、怜爱与愧疚混杂在一起，让他无从思考，而梅菲斯特跌坐在浴缸里含着纯洁又浪荡的笑，像站在烈火中的人一样放肆地望向他。

浮士德压上去，他重新吻上梅菲斯特的嘴唇，凶狠地撕扯着他的唇舌，一面用冰凉的手指，沿着梅菲斯特的胸膛似有若无地滑下侧腰，在他的小腹上轻柔地抚摸，却迟迟不肯往下。梅菲斯特抓着他的头发，浑身战栗地挣扎起来，那触摸让他着魔，闭上眼后，仅仅是他脑内关于浮士德的想象就能让他高潮。

若即若离的触碰令人疯狂，过于漫长的折磨让他痛苦不堪，他自己伸出手想要解救自己，被浮士德无情地扣住双手，放回自己的肩上，他略微停下蹂躏对方的嘴唇，说道：“你不可以自己碰。”

梅菲斯特愣了愣，然后点点头——好像不管他说什么他都会顺从的点头，性也好，死也好。

然后他好像真的不动了，浮士德将他拉起来抱在身前，两人都是面对跪立的姿态，他的双手在他的腰线和臀峰上游移，梅菲斯特死死抱住浮士德的头，不让他的嘴唇离开片刻，以索取自己乖巧的奖励，任由自己抖成一个筛子。

浮士德捧起一点浴缸里的水，轻轻从梅菲斯特的臀峰上浇下去，已经有些凉的水顺着股缝流淌下去，那种虚虚实实的触感令梅菲斯特几乎快要跪不住了，他发出一声呜咽，浮士德的手却顺着那水珠的流向滑向他的臀缝、会阴，轻轻揉弄了几下，然后恶劣的在会阴上狠狠按了一下。

梅菲斯特整个人几乎弹了起来，终于不可控制的开始大叫，他的娇嫩的前端只能射出  
稀薄的液体，但身体却敏感地反射出近死的快感冲刷着他的神经，终于不受控制地伏在浮士德的肩上哀哀地哭起来，他的身体在强光的照射下泛起粉红的颜色，任谁看了都忍不住多可怜他一些。

浮士德却并没有因为梅菲斯特的高潮就停手，他几乎有些粗暴的揉搓起梅菲斯特的会阴，似有若无的碰到他已经低垂下来的前端，最终向那不断痉挛着收缩的小穴探进去一根手指。

梅菲斯特却忠诚地坚守着他的诺言一动不动，即使不应期中那快要让他窒息而死的快感让他无法忍受，他也只是一口咬在浮士德这个罪魁祸首的肩膀上，却真的没有阻止浮士德做任何事。

从不遵守任何誓约，亦不尊重任何忠诚，这样的梅菲斯特却好像真实地被那句禁止束缚，允许这个人给予他任何东西，极致的快乐也好，漫长的折磨也罢，他的身体敏感而永远向他敞开，不存在第二个选项。

小穴里已经是一片泥泞，仍然温暖但由于已经被人过度开发而呈现出一种软烂，此时正紧紧地吸着浮士德的手指，好像不愿放他离开。

浮士德很快加进了第二根手指，两根手指在里面扣挖着，浓稠的液体顺着他的指尖流下，蜿蜒上梅菲斯特的大腿，另一只手捞过莲蓬头从梅菲斯特后背上冲刷下去，发狠的要把那些别的男人的东西悉数用温水清洗干净，精液和温水混合着从后面流淌下来，失禁的感觉一度让梅菲斯特崩溃，所以他可怜地哀求着，只是以叫着浮士德名字的方式：“唔……萨沙……萨沙……浮士德……”

浮士德是个新手，但梅菲斯特不是，他和缓了一会前一阵那疯狂的刺激——虽然有很大一部分来自于他对浮士德性幻想的加成，此刻他又好整以暇的有些享受起来。

浮士德只是清洗，本身也不得要领，梅菲斯特抱着他轻轻晃了晃腰，让那根明显比他内里凉很多的手指在他自己的引导下撞上一个小点，然后毫不节制地叫了出来。

浮士德眼神暗了暗，没想到这个人居然还有享受的力气和心情，他注视着这个人张着嘴失神的轻喘，脸上浮起红晕，被情欲支配着身体，唯有眼睛仿佛上瘾地回望着他，如同迷恋深渊的颜色而执着地游走于悬崖绝壁之上的疯子。

这是罪恶，是病，是一切不应当被纵容的危险情感本身。但是浮士德无法抗拒，他承认自己是被年幼的恶魔拯救的微末，早已成为恶魔一员，只是努力装得如同一个正常人，穿上衣服来掩饰下面空空的白骨。

浮士德知道，他没有选择，童年的选择是唯一的选择，在没有任何依靠的情况下，另一个悲惨的孩子朝他抛下橄榄枝，也许是因为仁慈，也许是因为算计，也许是因为期望着不再孤独，但那都不重要，重要的是只有他们狼狈地滚到一起，以及梅菲斯特那颗腐烂得千疮百孔的心唯一只为他留下了一个新鲜流血的孔洞。

即便作为一个冷漠的人，浮士德那张姣好的脸和可靠的性格也总能引来很多倾慕者。可他盯着那些天真纯洁的面容，总是感觉不到一丝温软。那些含羞带怯的人，矜持高贵的人，美好明亮的人，不是没有向他的聪明和沉稳抛来绣球，但他一个也不想接住。

他十年来的生活犹如苦行，除了履行着他既定的对养父母的义务以外，他清苦地与知识为伴，因为唯有非人的东西能让他获得安宁，维持着存在的状态，但知识无法救他，没有什么可以救他。

浮士德可悲的想到，这么多年来不是他不想放弃那段记忆而拥抱新生活，但比行动更先产生的是愧疚，是“萨沙”在谴责他的无情。梅菲斯特来得太早了，走得太深了，他疯狂的外表下对他是无尽的包容，没有人能回到十几年前去挽救他于万一，除了梅菲斯特。他永远矗立在浮士德梦境的深处，扎根在浮士德每一条感知人类情感的神经中，只要稍微牵动，那张稚嫩的笑脸就如潮水般涌来，吞没掉他花了这么多年建立起来的生活沙堡。

浮士德已经失去了那些情感，在他选择抛弃梅菲斯特的瞬间。

而此刻，梅菲斯特放肆地在他的手中呻吟，他沉迷地浪叫着，前面也逐渐抬头，让他苦闷的生活再次坠入鲜活而痛苦的世界。那为什么还有顾虑？为什么还要正常和健康？

他低头看了一眼又逐渐抵在自己小腹上的东西，抓住那只浪荡小鸟的一只翅膀，让他束缚住他自己小小而淫荡的肉根，故技重施地说：“你自己来，不许射。”然后不由他拒绝地吻了上去。

这实在是强人所难，但梅菲斯特还是照做了。浮士德对他的听话感到很满意，于是在他耳边问道：“乖，你现在想要哪里？”梅菲斯特呜呜咽咽地说着：“萨沙的手指，再，再上去一点……唔……”浮士德如他所愿，兢兢业业地满足他的欲望，他修长的手指模仿着性交的动作，在梅菲斯特的指导下破开他的身体，做世界上最下流也最亲密的事。

中途梅菲斯特爽过了头，捏住自己yin jin的手微微松开，浮士德用他更宽大的手掌附上去，同时圈住梅菲斯特的小手和他的东西，明显已经涨得十分难受，略带警告地说：“不能she，捏好。”梅菲斯特疼得快碎开，他的眼角早就被泪水糊得一片模糊，要求到：“那你亲亲我……”浮士德吻上去，埋在他后xue的手指也加快了动作，突然他感觉怀里的人绷直了身体，完全倒向他，发出更加肆无忌惮的尖叫，混合着哭声，持续了很长一阵时间的发泄让他精疲力尽，于是在结束这漫长的干性高潮之后，他虚浮地小声说，好像是上一句没说完的话：“也不要，离开我……”然后彻底晕了过去。

浮士德抱着他，让他靠在自己怀里瘫坐在浴缸里，大脑放空地盯着刺眼的浴霸看了很久，始终不敢相信这荒唐的行为刚才真的发生过，只有自己身下执着鼓起来的那一团才能证明刚才并不是梦。

他呆坐了好一会，而他怀里的人却不知天高地厚地睡得香甜，最终屈服于渐渐冰凉的水，他用干燥的浴巾将梅菲斯特裹起来，塞进了他新铺好的床单上，特意为自己的被子换了一个更软的被芯——尽管大众水平上来说，仍然是硬梆梆的。

他换上干净的衣服，坐在弹簧床的下面背靠着床沿，听着梅菲斯特平缓的呼吸声，一夜无眠。


End file.
